


Suoni

by Rota



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Un suono sottile, appena accennato, che scivolava sulla stoffa bianca delle lenzuola come una carezza. Il respiro di Rayflo era regolare e abbandonato, segno di un sonno tranquillo che non dava spazio alla minima preoccupazione – tra le braccia del suo amato, sembrava aver trovato un poco di pace.
Relationships: Charles J. Chrishunds/Johnny Rayflo





	Suoni

**Author's Note:**

> *Fandom: Vassalord  
> *Prompt: 8. Ascoltare assorto l’altro  
> *Personaggi/Ship: Rayflo Johnny, Charles J. Chrishunds // CherryFlo

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un suono sottile, appena accennato, che scivolava sulla stoffa bianca delle lenzuola come una carezza. Il respiro di Rayflo era regolare e abbandonato, segno di un sonno tranquillo che non dava spazio alla minima preoccupazione – tra le braccia del suo amato, sembrava aver trovato un poco di pace.  
Chris lo ascoltava rapito, nel buio completo nella stanza: i suoi sensi erano quelli di un vampiro, amplificati nell’ombra più profonda, eppure tatto e udito erano tutti rivolti a percepire l’altro senza altre disattenzioni.  
Un soffio poco più accelerato, il movimento leggero delle palpebre, e il sogno svanì così com’era arrivato. Il corpo di Rayflo lo cercò istintivamente e si ritrovò contro il suo petto, pacifico.  
Chris ascoltava la sua vita lieve che gli sfiorava la pelle, vicino alla gola. Aveva premute le labbra sui suoi capelli lunghi, sciolti e poi spettinati dalla passione del loro amplesso; le gambe intrecciate con le sue e le mani che gli sorreggevano la schiena. Ogni cosa di lui era atta a reggerlo e proteggerlo, come se fosse un prezioso tesoro. E Rayflo, contro di lui, non era davvero più riuscito a respingere quelle sensazioni di benessere.  
Ebbe un piccolo scatto muscolare, che gli alzò un poco la spalla per poi abbassargliela. Quando Chris capì che si stava risvegliando da quel breve riposino, cominciò a baciargli il capo più volte e accolse volentieri i suoi sbadigli placidi. Lo sentì ridacchiare, in imbarazzo per essere ancora nel suo abbraccio.  
-Mi sono addormentato…  
Non gli rispose. Gli mordicchiò invece l’orecchio, facendolo sobbalzare dalla sorpresa; quei pochi fili scuri di barba strofinarono contro la sua pelle in modo piacevole, che gli riportava alla mente mille altri momenti intimi di tenerezza.  
Un bacio lo colse impreparato, così come anche il suo tentativo di salirgli sopra, di stenderlo sul materasso. Nella dolce lotta che ne seguì, Rayflo continuò a ridacchiare e cominciò a rivolgergli parole maliziose, per allentare le sue difese. Il più anziano dei due fu preso alla sprovvista da un morso, che accusò con un singhiozzo di piacere.  
Ecco, ecco un altro suono che sempre gli sarebbe piaciuto: il lungo gemito che gli occupò la bocca quando Chris cominciò a succhiargli il sangue, goccia dopo goccia.  
Lo ascoltò, e di nuovo la sua essenza divenne la propria.  



End file.
